Waking Demon
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: When Emily comes back into Bonnie's life and warns her that the future is in trouble and tells her what she must do it throws Bonnie, Elena, Stefan, and Damon into and adventurous war that might result in all of theirs deaths.Evil is drawing closer.INCEST
1. Damon's Demon

**Waking the Demon**

**Chapter One: Damon's Demon**

**_Author's Note: Okay if any of you have read my other Vampire Diaries stories you might see some similarities in the plots but I can assure you each will be uniquely different in some way so enjoy and please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!_  
**

**Stefan's POV**

I shot up from my bed, hearing Elena and Bonnie shouting and banging on the door downstairs. I got up and raced down the stair as fast as I could and swung the door open. They burst in, the sky was black outside so I assumed it was very early in the morning.

"Elena, Bonnie. Hi, what time is it?" I asked confused as Bonnie shut the door and locked it. They were both breathing heavily.

"Hey Stefan, I am so sorry we had to burst in here. It's two in the morning," she answered trying to regain her breath. She was in white pajama pants and a red tank top and Bonnie was in short black shorts with panda bears all over them, a black tank top, and a silk black robe. She was carrying a plastic bag.

"What's going on?" A new voice entered the room. We all looked back and saw Damon descending the stairs, black hair ruffled and sticking up like it always does when he wakes up. He was shirtless, only in tight black jeans like me except I was shirtless and wearing black pajama pants.

He usually slept here when he wasn't out partying or with girls.

"Damon, you should hear this too," Elena announced. "Okay so Bonnie was sleeping over at my house and-," she stopped interrupted.

"And you two were having naked pillow fights?" Damon asked smirking.

"In your dreams," Bonnie snapped, glaring at him.

"I wish. I dreamed I was being chased by a giant tree" Damon muttered.

I had to struggle not to laugh at my brother.

"We both had the same dream about Emily. She was telling us something evil is coming and we have to be careful or everyone would die. Then she showed us a picture of everyone we knew dead, either burned alive or having their throats ripped out.

Then she showed us a picture of you two, being staked. Then she told us to call the demon from the other realm. She told Bonnie how and told us to run here and summon the demon before it is too late." Elena explained shakily.

Summoning a demon can be dangerous. My mind was at war with either trusting Emily or keeping Elena and Bonnie safe. Soon I made up my mind exhausted. "Okay, Emily probably knows best. Where should we do this?"

We ended up in my room in a circle on the floor. Surprisingly Bonnie and Elena got Damon to stay. Damon sat next to me, Elena was on my other side and Bonnie was in between Elena and Damon.

Bonnie had sprinkled a large circle in salt and herbs around us and it had burst into flames immediately.

"Don't worry the flames are controlled." She added smiling.

"Just remember, we burn easily," I teased lightly.

She smile and we started the ceremony. "All join hands," Bonnie ordered and we did. "Now as four, let us call Emily to join our circle and make us stronger as five," Bonnie announced. A breeze flowed into the room, which I assumed was Emily.

"Now we call as five to the other realms. We call to the demon that shall help us. If you can hear us, come to us," Bonnie called, looking at each of us. "No one be alarmed." She added softly.

The next second a figure appeared in the middle of our circle and Elena's hand tightened around mine.

It was man with long curly black hair falling down his back. He was tan and shirtless in silver pants. On his back were two large silver wings. He was handsome, perfect, and his eyes were pure black.

"I can help you," he announced with an accent I couldn't place.

"How?" I asked the demon, wanting to test him to see if he is safe.

He looked at me and smiled. "I have power I can give you. I have watched this planet for a long time and I have grown fond of it. It shows… potential," he explained. "There might even be power inside of you that you aren't aware of," he added looking around at all of us. "Like you," he pointed to me and moved his eyes to Damon and I watched the black orbs widen in surprise.

He moved closer to Damon who was glaring back.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"What are you?" The demon asked curiously.

"A vampire," he snapped in a detached voice.

The demon considered this for a moment and then looked back into Damon's eyes and suddenly Damon fell backwards letting go of my hand and screaming in what I could only imagine was mind numbing pain.

Concern snapped in my mind for my brother. "What are you doing to him?" I shouted at the demon over Damon's cries.

"Putting him in pain so he will answer my questions," the demon explained calmly. "What else are you?" He asked Damon.

"Witch, half demon," Damon choked out. His screams had stopped but he was still writhing in agony on the floor next to me.

His answer hit me hard and I was shocked. Since when had Damon been a witch or a half demon? Wouldn't that make me one also?

"How?" The demon questioned.


	2. Power

**Waking the Demon**

Previous: His answer hit me hard and I was shocked. Since when had Damon been a witch or a half demon? Wouldn't that make me one also?

"How?" The demon questioned.

**Chapter Two: Power**

**Damon's Pov**

I gasped in pain again as I struggled to get up off the floor only to find it was impossible, probably thanks to the demon. "Mother was a witch, father a half-demon." I mumbled, eyes narrowed into slits as I glared at the demon.

My body ached in pain and each time I paused in between a question it was like liquid fire was racing throughout my body.

"Half-demon?" Elena asked curiously.

"Yes, a child created from a demon and mortal. How old are you Damon?" The demon asked.

"166." I answered quickly not wanting another taste of the pain. It didn't matter in the end, liquid fire scorched my insides again and I doubled over, screaming.

"Liar!" The demon hissed.

"Stop! Stop it! He isn't lying, he really is one hundred and six years old!" Stefan shouted in a panicked voice. I groaned as the pain stopped, leaving my body throbbing.

"Are you sure he seems so much, older...Well it could be a possibly that you are one of the souls who have many past lives. Damon, listen very carefully." The demon announced, kneeling down next to me. "I want you to clear your mind of all thoughts, imagine yourself floating in just a violet light and tell me who you are." The demon whispered to me.

Confusion overtook me but I did what he said to avoid the pain. I was floating high away where no sounds came for me except the demons voice. I asked myself the question and deep in the back of my mind I could feel a slight tug, a pull.

"Who are you?" The demon's voice drifted into my mind.

"Damon Salvatore." I answered cautiously.

There was an irritated sigh and I flinched waiting for the pain. I broke out of the purple light and tried to scramble away from the demon, not wanting the fire to sear through my body anymore.

"I'm not going to hurt you yet, child. Just use your witch gene, remember who you first were. Go back to the beginning. Now try again and if you mess up this time you will be in pain." The demon told me in a strained voice.

I shivered in spite of myself, aware that all eyes were on me. I went back to floating in the purple light and I tried to think hard. I racked my brain asking myself who I was over and over again. I was shaking by now, awaiting the pain to come.

Suddenly a hand reached out and rested on mine. I peeked my eyes open to see Stefan's worried face and I realized I was completely and fully shaking. I closed my eyes again and tried again.

I felt the tugging again but this time I concentrated on it.

"Who are you?" the demon snapped.

"I'm-I..." I trailed off not knowing. The pain came fast, searing through me, burning through my veins. Stefan took my hand and squeezed hard so I had something to hold onto. I silently thanked him and as the pain flowed through me I frantically searched for the answer, needing to stop the fire burning through my veins.

Suddenly images raced across my closed eyes and knowledge filled my head.

"Jeremiah." I gasped out, images of people I knew but had never met in this lifetime. I saw myself, but they were all different people, but I knew they were me. Then I watched how each of them died. Burned, at the stake for being witches. Each of them. It explained why I hated fire so much.

"Each of them murdered, burned because they were witches." I gasped out squeezing Stefan's hand tighter as I felt the fire burning me alive.

More knowledge flooded my head and the blinding pain from the knowledge was even worse then the fire.

"Power. I am here to protect. End of the world. Coming soon. Must protect, save them. Demon, he's coming. Grandfather, father's body." I announced panting feeling suffocated under the knowledge. New understanding filled me.

New purpose filled me. I was sent here to protect everyone from my grandfather, a full on demon. I had to save the humans. Or else I would die and start over in another life. But if I destroy him then I'll be free, no more past lives.

The images and floods of knowledge stopped and I was left gasping for air on the floor.

"Damon!" Stefan called my name concerned but my vision type thing wasn't over yet. I could still feel something coming. Like a tidal wave and I was waiting patiently for it to crash down upon me.

"Everyone step back, his full power is being released." The demon announced and I realized what was coming, my powers. I let go of Stefan's hand, giving myself a mental note to be embarrassed later that I was holding my little brother's hand.

Suddenly like a door had just been unlocked a tidal wave of power surged through me. I felt myself get off the floor standing shakily as a hurricane of wind swirled around me. I watched as the flames from the candles burned higher, meeting up to my full height. The earth shook under me and I fell straight to the floor as power overtook me.

Then like the blink of the light going out the massive power vanished but if I concentrated I could still feel it throbbing in my body, coursing through my veins. I fell to the floor exhausted and looked around. They had all back out of the room, looking scared and concerned.

"Sleep child, you have much ahead of you." The demon told me gently, walking over to me. I growled slightly at being called a child but soon unconscious took me right there on the floor. The last thing I saw before darkness was my brother's awed eyes burning into mine.

**PLEASE REVIEW! Pleases and thank yous!**


End file.
